Pretty Cure á La Mode
is a planned KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode reboot written and planned by FairySina. Unlike other rewrites and reboots of the 14th Pretty Cure season, Pretty Cure á La Mode features a new cast of girls that is hardly related to the original team. Due to the differences, yet similarities between the original and the reboot it is sometimes considers it as "reboot sequel". Story :Pretty Cure á La Mode: List of episodes Ancient legends tell of a black demon, which terrorized this land many centuries ago. Back in these days, the happiness of light and the people's hope and faith have been stolen by the wights of darkness. Left without hope, the humans followed the demon's rules and began their new life within darkness. Being aware of the existance of those who still believe in light, the demon sent his wights to eliminate these priests, which lead them to a sacred forest known as Luminous Forest. When the wights arrived inside the forest, the fairies of the clearing rose and summoned the remaining light of courage and happiness. The ghost of courage rose from the ground and blessed a local girl with the powers of light. This girl, from now on known as Cure Lumière, fought off the wights of darkness before facing the demon itself. The fight between light and dark lasted more than two years, and in the end, Lumiére managed to defeat the demon by sacrificing her own life. The fairies of the magic forest stood up once again and banned the demon withing a magic void. Since then, the light has risen above the land, allowing their inhabitants to live in peace and happiness again. Many centuries passed and the humans have already forgotten about the ancient times of darkness, but the fairies still celebrate the defeat of darkness every year. During the latest celebration ceremony at the legendary shrine, the earth suddenly started to shake, breaking the sacred forest into two halves. One half slipped away from the land, rising into the air, while the other stayed at the grounds. All of the fairies, with their sacred shrine were brought into the sky, while the remaining part was soon occupied by the wights of darkness. Fearing the return of the black deamon, the fairies agreed to use the legendary crystals stored within the shrine and look for those who were chosen to become the next legendary Pretty Cures. Characters Pretty Cures * Maie is a happy-go-lucky girl who is known for being a cheerful klutz. She is considered as the happy smile of her class and usually helps the class president with finding new ways to help the class with studying and other school problems. Maie usually tries to think positively, even though there's nothing she is actually good at. Yet, she always tries her best to support her friends. Her mother works abroad helping the poor, which leads to Maie feeling quite lonely by times. She wished she could spend more time with her mother, while still being proud of having such an awesome mother. Her alter ego is . * Hinori is a shy and very calm girl, who, even though she doesn't seem like it, is very passionate about her favorite things. Hinori is a very smart girl, who loves nothing more than baking and reading. When she was younger, Hinori spent a lot time at her grandmother's backery. She loved cooking and baking with her but could never become as good as she was. After she passed away, Hinori stopped backing herself as the though of it makes her sad. However, she still likes to read about it and carries around her grandmother's note book. Hinori's alter ego is . * Reo is a loud and passionate girl, who has a heart filled with the bass of rock. She loves nothing more than the music she creates with her guitar and dreams of following the road of music in the future. However, despite her passion of music, Reo knows that she may never achieve her dream as she is bound to her responsibilities of being the only born daughter of the head of the Hyoga company. At the moment, Reo hides at her best friend's house from facing her parents, fearing that they will not understand her desire of living in freedom, far away from any responsibility. Her alter ego is . * Shieri is the only daughter of a very traditional and very strict family. She is a perfect and elegant girl, who is admired by many for her fabulous appearance and attitude. Lots of her classmates dream of becoming like her and thus keep asking her for advice and support. However, Shieri usually rejects their request as she doesn't want anyone to get sucked into the life she is living. While acting like the perfect young lady, Shieri feels bored by her current life, which was decided by her parents. Shieri feels lonely and only wants to disappear from the surface of this life. Her alter ego is . * Yuu is a pretty tomboyish girl, whose appearance tends to fool others into thinking that she is actually a boy. Yuu is the star player of her school's soccer team, who currently trains to become a real soccer player one day. She is admired by many people for her abilties and her attitude. She is a kind and very gentle girl, who usually uses male pronouns. While some consider her as tough girl, who works hard for her future and doesn't allow anyone to distract her, Yuu is actually a caring person, who really loves her family. She is always looking out to her younger sister. Yuu's alter ego is . Fairies * Sakurin is a young fairy, who used to live at the sacred forest within the mountains close to the town the girls live in. She is an apprentice fairy, who has yet to learn a lot about a fairy's duties. She is outgoing and hard working, though usually ends up breaking stuff. Usually ending her sentence with "~saku", Sakurin lives alongside the new Pretty Cures and helps them on their journey. Villains * The reborn Black Demon who used to terrorize the lands many centuries ago. Back then, Noire was defeated by the legendary Cure Lumiére and was banned into the magic void by the fairies. After he freed himself from his prison, Noire finally can get his sworn revenge on the fairies of the world, as well as the powers of light. Fueling his old bones with new power, Noire swallowed the negative emotions of the people of the modern world and generated new wights of Darkness. Noire now seeks out for the six treasures of light, six crystals which the legendary Pretty Cure has given to the fairies before she disappeared. * / Janvier is the first of Noire's servants that has to face the strengths of the Pretty Cures. Janvier's specific weapon is shaped like a rod, which he uses to swallow the glittering power of human emotions to create monsters that shall find the treasure Noire is looking for. Janvier is an almost cold hearted young boy, who's about Maie's age, who can't understand the importance of positive feelings and thoughts. It's unclear why Janvier hates the Pretty Cures' legacy that much. To find out more about the Pretty Cures and the origin of their powers, Janvier observes the Cures in their normal lives by attending the same school as Maie. His human alias is Mutsuki Jirota. * A foreign girl, who is obsessed with the cuteness of the world. After being brought to Japan by Noire, Ebley has been obsessed with the thought of getting rid of anyone who tries to be cuter than she is. She is a highly arrogant girl, who only thinks about herself and doesn’t care if others are suffering. She only loves herself and Noire, whom she considers as her savior. Ebley met Noire many years ago and still holds into the doll Noire has given to her back then. The doll, named Nilo, allows to turn the glittering emotions of humans into hatred. * In his past life, De Graaf has been a business man who knew how to manipulate others to act the way he wants to. After having felt the consequences of his actions, De Graaf was contacted by Noire who promised him to give him the ability to live the way he wants by turning the power of light into darkness. Since De Graaf was looking for a life without responsibilities or people judging him, he never considered to decline Noire’s offer. Since then, De Graaf has followed Noire and has lived the life he wanted to. * Fólkvan is Noire’s right hand who will follow his lead and instructions without doubting him. He uses the power of the cards of darkness to spread darkness among the shining human life. While he can fight on his own, Fólkvan usually stays behind, giving instructions to the other servants of Noire. He can also power up the abilities of the Wight of Noir, though only does it in special cases. * The Wight de Noire are the monsters used by Noire's servants in modern times. Each type of Wight de Noir has their own way of summoning and has their own abilties and fighting styles. Wight de Noirs can also be fused allowing Noire's servants to use even more powerful monster. The Wight de Noir swallow the power of happiness and light in order to grow stronger. Minor Characters * Sayaka is Maie's mother who works as a doctor and travels around the world to help poor people. Sayaka is said to be a kind and gentle girl, who truly treasures every single life. When Maie was younger, Sayaka usually baked small cakes and cupcakes for Maie in order to cheer her up. * Masataro is Maie's father who owns a dojo in Ichigozaka. * Madoka is Hinori's late grandmother, who owned a traditional bakery. She was a kind lady, who loved baking, especially when her self-made sweets made other people happy. She enjoyed every second she spent with her granddaughter and was proud to know that Hinori loves to cook because of her. Madoka passed away when Hinori was 12 years old. * Aoba is Reo's best friends who is very supportive and also a bit tomboyish. While she thinks Reo should just face her parents with her dreams, Aoba helps Reo with hiding from her parents. Once Reo finds the courage, she will be ready to watch her back when talking about the future. * Kotori is Shieri's mother, who is the master of her family's tea house. She taught Kotori everything she knows and hope that Shieri will follow her duty and replace her once Shieri has come of age. Kotori appears to be very distant and calm, only talks to others if necessary. She hardly ever rises her voice. * Sorata is Shieri's father, who demands of Shieri everything she secretly despises. Thanks to him, Shieri attends one of the top class elite academies and spends most of her afternoons with studying for her future. Like Kotori, Sorata usually remains calm, even towards Shieri he hardly rises his voice. * Ayami is Yuu's younger sister, who is a first year middle school student. Ayami, due to suffering from an unknown disease, is bound to her bed and unable to leave home. Ayami sometimes jokes that her best friends are Yuu and the doctors at the hospital she sometimes stays at. Though being lonely most of times, Ayami is a happy girl, who wishes to get well soon and thank her sister for everything she did for her. * Ageha Iris is the pen name used by the young patissière Iris Papillon, who came to Japan to take part in a competition held in Ichigozaka. Iris is a young girl from Paris, who, despite her young age, has already won several baking competitions. Locations * The Luminous Forest is a sacrest part of the local forest. The Luminous Forest is also known as magic forest and is the home of the fairies guarding the light of happiness in this area. The fairies lived at the clearing at the forest, where the Lumiére Shrine was located. When Noir returned to life, the Luminous Forest has been attacked, causing the ground to split in to. The illuminated side of the forest was brought to the land of heavens, while the other part stayed at the ground and allows the Wights de Noir to spread around the area. * The little town the main characters live at. It is located on a small hill, close to the forest that hides the Luminous Forest in its center. Ichigozaka is the primary setting of the season. Two of the schools located at Ichigozaka are: ** is the public middle school Maie and Hinori attend the Berry Cream Middle School. The Berry Cream Middle School is sometimes also known as the "Ichigozaka Middle School". ** is an elite academy which covers every grade up to the final year of high school. Reo attends the second year of middle school, while Shieri and Yuu attend the school in first year of high school. Its name means "School of Red Strawberry". Items * The Sweets Pact is a magical item used by those girls, who have the power of transforming into the legendary Pretty Cures. The girls have to insert their Sweet Charms into the pact in order to transform. The speech they use to transform is [[Metamorphose á La Mode!|''"Metamorphose á La Mode!"]]. * The so-called treasures of light that were dropped by Cure Lumiére before she disappeared. Once the Crystal Animals have found their right owner, and their desires connect with the Crystal's powers, the Crystals transform into the ''"Sweet Charms", which the girls need to transform. Trivia Gallery pcalm cure creme.png|Cure Créme Usaki Maie School Uniform.png|Maie in her school uniform Kurisu Hinori School Uniform.png|Hinori in her school uniform Hyoga Reo School Uniform.png|Reo in her school uniform Kugiyama Shieri School Uniform.png|Shieri in her school uniform Inui Yuu School uniform.png|Yuu in her school uniform References Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure á La Mode